the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creeps
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Creeps 29 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 10 months ago (as is tradition!) Once again the strange mist rolls through London, but this time it effects the architecture. Buildings stretch and distort into a Tim Burton-esk landscape, the lamps on top of the posts turn into jack-o'-lanterns, gourds of all types litter the streets (including pumpkin) massive cobwebs hang off the crooked buildings. Even the clothes on people's backs change into festive costumes of spooks and creepy creatures as eerie music weaves through the fog. Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre Danse Macabre (first performed in 1875) is the name of opus 40 by French composer Camille Saint-Saëns. The composition is based upon a poem by Henri Cazalis, on an old French superstition: Zig, zig, zig, Death in a cadence, Striking with his heel a tomb, Death at midnight plays a dance-tune, Zig, zig, zig, on his violin. The winter wind blows and the night is dark; Moans are heard in the linden trees. Through the gloom, white skeletons pass, Running and leaping in their shrouds. Zig, zig, zig, each one is frisking, The bones of the dancers are heard to crack- But hist! of a sudden they quit the round, They push forward, they fly; the cock has crowed. According to the ancient superstition, "Death" appears at midnight every year on Halloween. Death has the power to call forth the dead from their graves to dance for him while he plays his fiddle (represented by a solo violin with its E-string tuned to an E-flat in an example of scordatura tuning). His skeletons dance for him until the first break of dawn, when they must return to their graves until the next year. https://youtu.be/YyknBTm_YyM Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((Delightful job Millie! I wonder if I can come up with a one-off character for this...)) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Catt Hatter • 10 months ago (I'm glad you like it, thanks for posting something here. I look forward to whatever character you make for this.) 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Hey! Would i be able to use one of my own characters for this? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (yes) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath MillieGriffin • 10 months ago ((Thank you! •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 10 months ago • edited ((Can I make a one-shot Halloween character just for this RP?)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 10 months ago (of course) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 10 months ago (( also is this RP still set on Earth? Or has the entire landscape of London been transported into Halloween-land?)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 10 months ago (it's still set in that world it's just the fog changed everything.) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 10 months ago • edited ((It’s not an original character idea, by any means, but they’re not sticking around for long so I suppose it doesn’t really matter.)) Hell had always been boring. What with all the perpetual torture, and the fire, and the lost and damned souls. What was the point of eternal torture if there was no hope? Without hope, everyone was resigned to their fates. Not to mention that people down there were either perpetually miserable or perpetually angry. It wasn’t fun. So that’s why they had come here. Halloween really was their favourite season. A cloud of dust and leaves began to stir in an alleyway, swirling in a circle, picking up speed before settling. In the middle of the small tornado of dust appeared a vaguely human-shaped... thing. A few seconds passed before it reshaped itself into a more convincing facade of a human being — long black hair, pale skin, a tall figure, sharp fangs, a sharp suit (fitting for the times—they didn’t wish to draw too much attention to themself) and shiny black eyes. They smiled, their black eyes gleaming even in the darkness and fog. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago (Wanna play?) A small girl stood at the end of the alleyway, staring blankly at the figure. She slowly lowered the bottle she’d just raised to take a swig. “Well. Good evening.” She said in a raspy, guttural voice that seemed to come from other place inside her than her throat. “Are you a spirit of the Eve?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago ((Sure!)) They tilted their head and blinked, looking at the girl in front of them. “Not that I’m aware of.” They smiled slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “Oh.” Said the girl. She raised the bottle back up to her lips and began downing it’s content in big, audible gulps. A tiny white figure dashed out from under her dress and skitted right up to the strangers feet. A delicate porcelain doll face, framed by golden curls, peered up at them with hollow black eyes. “Are you trouble then?” It asked with a high pitched nasal voice. It’s lips barely quivered as it uttered the words. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago They crouched down to face the doll and smirked. “Perhaps,” they replied. “Who might you be?” They stood up. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “Iris!!” Hissed the girl. “Don’t get so close!” The doll scuttled half way back between the girl and the stranger. “That was my name. I’m the fun one. And what’s your name? It asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago They tilted their head in thought. “Asmodeus.” Looking around the alleyway, they took in their surroundings. “I see it’s almost Halloween?” 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “Well-spotted!” Chittered the doll. “Though we assumed that was why you came here in the first place. It is the night for demons and spirits to run wild after all.” “Iris...” the girl whispered, but the doll ignored her. “So what are you planning then? If you want to make trouble, we can help you.” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago “Oh, not trouble, exactly. I just want to have a little fun before I go back down there.” They gestured downwards. “Though I’d be happy to tag along with you two.” 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 10 months ago “I don’t know that’s such a good idea...” The girl stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Iris. The doll turned. “Oh, what are they gonna do, Ratty? Drag us down to hell on a whim? It’s not a place for us anyway.” It set of, skitting between the girl’s legs and out of the alleyway. “Come along then! Let’s find ourselves some playthings!” The girl turned slowly to look at Asmodeus. “Just to be sure, Mr, do animals go to hell?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 10 months ago Asmodeus looked at the girl and shrugged. "No." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited Millie looked herself over in the mirror. She hated the gasmack she was wearing, it felt too big, made her look like a giant ugly fly creature and was stuffy inside but she didn't want the same things as last year happening this time so it was a necessary evil. In the mirror's reflection out of the corner of her eyes she could see the green mist come in through the chimney with the music. Terror leaped into her hearts as she spun around and backed up against the wall, tightening her mask even more uncomfortably tight. With the mask as tight as it was ever going to get she squeezed her eyes shut and every muscle in her body tensioned up yet her body still shook. As the mist reached her her clothes became the full athletic garb for a miniature plague doctor even the mask had changed into the iconic leather beaked mask stuffed with fragrant aromatics. Millie opened her eyes when she smelled the rosemary, lavender and... evening primrose? She turned to look in the mirror once again, after a heart pounding moment of frantically checking herself over a second and third time for any other changes aside from her new costume and finding nothing she dared to start breathing again but was still shaking. It was fine... she felt fine... this is fine... The next moment she she was creeping out of her room like a deer emerging from a thicket before bolting down the hallway to find Griffin. Griffin was on his way back from the infermory with some strong sedatives when the fog turned his clothes into the the the outfit of the headless horseman, complete with a real saber, which was fitting because he was invisible under his clothes. The headless figure examined his new dressings perplexed, and became even more perplexed for a second when he saw a dwarf sized plague doctor running at him with arms outstretched. Millie ran right into her uncle and wrapped her arms around him, much to his confusion. "Wha-! Millie!? I thought I told you to stay in the room!" Griffin chastised before prying her off him and kneeling to her level to examine her, "you don't look deformed... well beyond the usual. How are you feeling?" Millie took a few seconds to gather her thoughts to answer. "Fine... This is fine..." Was all she could get out, weather she was sure of that statement or not. Griffin remained silent a beat before standing up straight again, "Good..." He grabbed the little plague doctor's hand and started escorting her down the hallway. "I want to go out." Millie suddenly spoke up. "Why!?" asked her uncle "I want to investigate this fog, and what gives it the ability to do things like this." She looked down at the new costume, tugging at her black waxed cloak. An audible sigh came from the headless figure, "Alright, point, I guess we're going out tonight..." He said with a bit of reluctance and they soon made thier way to the front door. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Awwww, that's so sweet! Little girl and her uncle going out trick or treating! * This year the fog turned Mz. Hyde into something at least mildly frightening, a mothlady. But not like a cute little fairy, but like the famous mothman of West Virginia.* Before y'all go, can you help me get this mask off my face? It's really stuck! * Little did she know, the mask had become her face as a mothlady.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 10 months ago The sudden appearance of Mz. Hyde's voice suddenly caused Millie's knees to give way under her but she was instantly pulled back up by Griffin. "You should keep it on it's an improvement, certainly took you a while to show yourself around us again, was starting to get my hopes up to never see you again! So much for that!"Griffin snapped at the mothlady while holding Millie up behind him. •Share › Avatar Setae • 10 months ago ((Can I ask, if something nonhuman dressed as a human, like clothes, wig and mask, would they be somewhat able to pass as human?)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Setae • 10 months ago • edited (if that's what you want go for it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae MillieGriffin • 10 months ago (Alright then.) •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago • edited (Anyone wanna interact with my girls during this frightful time of the year? Also if anyone could help me with figuring out how the girls could be affected by the fog this time I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading. X3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago • edited (if you want you can join my party, the fog is changing people's clothes into Halloween costumes, do you have any costumes in mind for your girls?) 1 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 10 months ago (Thank you, Millie! X3) (Hmm...Jamie's clothes could turn into a skeleton...and as for Rose...hmm...her clothes could become a stitched together doll. A familiar combination, but it should work. X3) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy